Phone Home
by Slytherin Red
Summary: What happens when Sam goes missing for a few hours? The next chapter in the Jack and Sam Saga. Companion piece to Finally and Lucky


Phone Home 

Author: Slytherin Red

Rating: General

Genre: Stargate SG-1 Humor

Pairing: Jack and Sam

Disclaimer: I only wish I had any right to any of these characters or world. If I did Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell would be in my bed tonight. But, I don't.

Distribution: You're welcome to it, just let me know where it ends up.

Summary: What happens when Sam goes missing for a few hours? The next chapter in the Jack and Sam Saga.

A/N: A great big thanks to my Beta Lili who has helped me through this new world of writing fan fiction. Thanks Sweets!

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jack barked into the phone.

"Just that Jack. She's gone. There was a flash of light and then she disappeared." Danny said quietly at his end.

"Asgard?"

"We think so, however we can't get in touch with Thor."

I'm on my way" the retired General told his best friend. "I just have to get Janet ready and we'll be there in about an hour."

"Jack, The Daedalus is in orbit right now. They can beam you up and then back to the Mountain. Can you be ready in 10?"

"Yeah, We both will be ready." Jack said just before hanging up the phone.

He rushed around trying not to think about the situation. He went to his six month old daughter's bedroom. She was sound asleep taking her morning nap. Quickly he grabbed the diaper bag and threw some diapers and wipes in there. He walked quietly to the crib and gently pulled her favorite toy, a mummy her Uncle Danny had given her when she was born, out of her arms and put it in the bag. After making sure she didn't wake up he ran downstairs to get her car seat.

Returning to the bedroom he set the carrier down and went over to the crib. He stood there for a moment and watched little Janet Marie sleep. He picked her up in his arms and just held her for a moment while she slept, then gently placed her in the car carrier making sure not to wake her.

Glancing at the clock on the wall he noticed that he only had three minutes to grab his shoes. He picked up the diaper bag, placing it on his shoulder, grabbed an extra blanket, Janet in her car carrier, and then headed back downstairs.

Just as he slipped some loafers on his feet he saw a flash of white light and was on board the Daedalus; in the SGC conference room seconds after that.

Glancing around the room he took stock of who was there. Sitting at the table were Danny, who stood and walked towards him, Teal'c, and Colonel Mitchell. Finally his eyes rested on General Landry.

He handed the carrier holding Janet over to Daniel and, still looking at Landry, bellowed, "You are supposed to be keeping track of your officers General! WHERE THE HELL IS MY WIFE?"

A loud cry came from the direction of Daniel. Jack calmed a little hearing the baby and turned his attention to Danny and the car seat. He took the carrier back, undid the harness, and gently pulled Janet out, all the while making calming noises and saying, "Hush baby girl. I'm sorry Daddy was so loud. I'm just a little upset that your Mommy is missing. Shhh … it's all right." He placed her head on his shoulder and swayed back and forth patting her on the back. She settled down at this and he turned back to the General. "See what you made me do. Now where is my wife?" he asked, in a softer tone this time.

A flabbergasted General Landry just stared at Jack, not knowing what to say or how to react. This was part of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill he had never seen.

Watching the General flounder Colonel Mitchell spoke up, "General O'Neill we are not sure what happened. Dr. Jackson and I were with the Colonel in her office when there was a flash of light, much like Asgard technology, and she was gone. That is when we tried to get in touch with Thor, but as of yet have not received any information from him."

"Jack, we are doing everything we can to find where she went." Landry finally said.

"Indeed O'Neill, we all wish to see Colonel O'Neill back safe." Teal'c said.

At the sound of this voice Janet pulled her head off her father's shoulder. She turned so she was able to see Teal'c and smiled. "Dee!" she giggled. At this everyone turned their attention to the six month old. "Dee! Dee!" she said again, this time moving her arms in a motion that said 'pick me up' launching herself out of her father's arms.

Teal'c saw this movement and with quick reflexes caught Janet, pulling her close to his chest.

Jack laughed, "I guess that means she wants you T."

"Indeed," Teal'c voiced. Then turning his head to Janet, "Good Morning Janet O'Neill."

She giggled and buried her head into his chest closing her eyes.

"Well it looks like her schedule won't be messed up too much. Now, how can I help find Sam?"

"Jack!" an excited Daniel exclaimed, "What about the locator? Would she have it on her now?"

"Danny you're a genius. Did you notice if she was wearing her rings? She usually does when you are on world. However if you were in the lab …" Jack asked quickly all the while fiddling with the ring on his own finger.

"Yes sir," Mitchell answered. "She was working on something on the computer."

"Well then, I think that I can get you out of this one guys." Jack smirked.

Daniel was referring to an Asgard locator that had been given to Sam while she was pregnant by a very overprotective Jack. With problems with the Trust and then with all the problems with the new 'Gods', the Ori, Jack was just a little paranoid about what might happen to his wife or their daughter. He'd contacted Thor and had him embed a tracking device into her wedding ring, with the receiver in his ring. He played with his ring a little more.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light in the conference room, and Sam was suddenly there.

She looked around the room and noticed that she was back at the SGC. She took a second look around and saw that her husband there and that Teal'c was holding her sleeping daughter.

"Um … Hello?" she gave him a questioning look.

Jack glared at her. She knew that look. She was in trouble.

"And where have you been?" he asked her.

"Thor." She said quietly. "He found something interesting and thought I might be able to help out."

"We've been trying to get in touch with him and he has been ignoring us." Jack said getting a little more irritated.

The other four people in the room just watched their conversation.

"I'm sorry Jack. I guess we were really wrapped up in what we were doing."

"Did you even think about what would happen here if you were to disappear?"

She glanced around the room speaking to the General she asked, "General Landry how long was I gone before you called Jack?"

"Three hours" he replied.

"Three hours! THREE HOURS! You waited three hours to call me?" Jack bellowed again.

General Landry just hid his head while a cry came from the baby girl in Teal'c's arms. Sam walked over to him and took Janet from him.

"Shhh baby girl. Mommy's got you. Daddy's just upset. He'll get over it. Go back to sleep." She whispered softly to her daughter rocking her back to sleep, giving Jack a look that was meant to calm him down.

"Don't you give me that look. You've been gone for almost three and a half hours and no one knew where you had gone. Plus Thor wasn't getting back to us. And all you were doing was playing with a doohickey?"

"Jack …" Daniel warned softly

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll calm down."

"Jack, I'm sorry. Next time that happens I'll make sure to contact you so that you and Janet don't worry." She said while still rocking the baby.

"Next time, just phone home."

FIN


End file.
